


Malfoy's Daughter

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Character Study, F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans acceptance, Transphobia, Triwizard Tournament, accidental misgendering, transsexualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy wasn't the son of Lucius and Narcissa. She was actually their daughter, and her name wasn't even Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/gifts).



> This is my first fic about a transgirl, and also the first proper het fic I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> BTW, to all those who are going to read this fic and then proclaim it to be disgusting, just rack off! I've given sufficient warnings, and as they say, "Don't like, don't read."  
> Addendum: I've decided to gift this fic to shadowNova for reasons which will become clear if you read the comments.

# Malfoy's Daughter.

To this day, I don't remember exactly when I learned that I was wholly unlike other little girls, I just know that when I heard that they were called their parents' daughters rather than their sons, my world was devastated. From that day onwards, I was no longer happy to wear what Dobby helped me to dress in, but desired the yellow party frocks and pink dresses that I saw, and to have my hair long like my mother's. Luckily, when I told Dobby this, he misunderstood and told my father that I wanted to grow my hair long like his, and I was able to purchase the necessary clothes and accessories with my saved up pocket money (after all, how is a five-year-old to buy her own sweets when her parents never take her into Sugarplum's Sweet Shop so she can see what's there?).

Over the next several years, I learned to quickly rip the ribbons and clips from my naturally platinum blonde hair and neaten it into the 'correct' style with a spell whenever Mother or Father happened to enter my room, which was quite often for a pureblood household, and I always secretly giggled at their snarled protests whenever one of the few muggle parents in Diagon Alley said, "What a darling little girl! How old are you, sweetheart?"

Finally - not before time, it seemed - I was out of my parents' purview as I rode the Hogwarts Express to begin my magical education, and my heart rose when, at the Sorting, it became clear that someone else knew of my true gender and had decided to recognise it, although there were still many shocked faces when I moved towards the Sorting Stool at Professor McGonagall's call of, "Malfoy, Demeter!" my hair bound in twin pony tails that were tied together at the ends, and my newly cut fringe concealing the very unfeminine length of my forehead.

A month after I had been sorted into Slytherin, I had still found no way to achieve my goal of transfiguring myself so that I was no longer malformed. So I hit on a different plan and, after more fruitless searching, sought out Hagrid to help me with its execution.

"Hagrid, my father has obtained a new familiar and wants me to research neutering spells for him to use, but although I've even searched the Restricted Section of the library, I haven't found anything. Can you help?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Malfoy, but I wouldn' be able ter cast anythin' like tha' since I were expelled in me third year. I'll tell yeh what, though, perhaps yeh could simply vanish the creature's bits an' see how tha' works."

I thanked the huge man - 'the oaf', as Father called him - telling him that I would write to my father straightaway, and went back to my private suite. It seemed that the teaching staff had refused to recognise my gender over my sex, but had agreed that I be housed seperately from the boys, and this gave me sufficient privacy to lie on my bed with the curtains drawn and literally 'hex my bollocks off'. Then, with trembling fingers, I felt my now empty scrotal sac with a huge surge of satisfaction. Hopefully, that would be enough to retard puberty until I knew sufficiently strong transfiguration magic. I thanked Merlin that my voice had not yet begun to break, so although it wouldn't become like that of a mature woman's for some time, at least it would also not become too deep.

For the next few years, everything went swimmingly, then Professor Snape, my head of house, insisted on accompanying me to the hospital wing to see what could be done about my delayed puberty.

"It seems as though Draco's gender confusion came to a head some time ago, and he vanished his testicles. Thankfully, he used Evanesco, which is very easy to reverse. Where are you going, Mr. Malfoy?"

I scowled as I was caught in the midst of escaping the Infirmary, then just as I had feared, Madame Pomfrey bound me to the bed with magic before restoring my 'lost' manhood with almost immediate results, and the hospital wing soon echoed with screams that became horrifically deep and masculine as my muscles developed and pubic hair sprouted from my groin and armpits. It was only several minutes after the commencement of my 'treatment' that I finally, mercifully fainted.

When I next woke up, I decided to play dumb so I could get out of the hospital wing and carry out the new plan that was forming in my mind, and I asked, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You fell from your broom during the last Quidditch match. I managed to place a cushioning charm beneath you, but since you still somehow managed to knock yourself out, Madame Pomfrey wishes to keep you overnight for observation."

"Oh. Did we win?" I asked in a voice that was not my father's rich bass, but was still an unnatural tenor.

"Yes, you managed to catch the Snitch, most fortuitously. Now rest and I will see you in the morning. You are excused from your first lesson, although I will still expect you to do the prep I set. Goodnight."

With that, my godfather - and now my enemy, if he but suspected it - left the hospital wing.

For the few times I went to the toilet that night and the next morning until I was released after breakfast - which I made sure to eat every bite of - I somehow remembered to lift the seat and hold my now much larger clitoris to aim my stream as I had been taught, rather than sitting as felt natural. Then just before leaving the hospital wing, I looked in the mirror.

"I need to shave," I murmured half aloud, rubbing my newly bristled, square chin.

"There is a shaving spell you can learn," Madame Pomfrey pointed out, as if suspecting what this was leading to.

"Which is illegal for me to use, thanks to the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. I suppose I shall just have to spend all of my free time in detention for scruffiness." I turned back to Madame Pomfrey. "If you find the Bludger that knocked me from my broom, send it to me, will you? Well, see you."

"Wait, Mr. Malfoy." I managed to hold in my scowl at this hated form of address. "If you speak to Professor Snape, I'm sure he'll have something you can use."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

After Potions, the first lesson of the day, I approached my godfather and asked for something to shave with that didn't require magic.

"I don't seem to have brought anything, although I can't understand why."

"You may use this," Professor Snape said, producing a straight razor.

"Isn't that kind of razor rather dangerous?" I asked as if genuinely concerned. It was just the type I had hoped for.

"No, not if you're careful," Severus replied, smiling. "However, I can teach you how to use it safely if you're nervous."

"No, that's all right. I can ask one of the mirrors since I'm sure you'll be busy preparing your next lesson."

I took the razor into the nearest bathroom, where I spent the next few minutes using the spell I'd learnt for entirely different parts of my body. Then I used Diffindo for good measure so that when I finally exited the bathroom again, I looked just like a teenage boy who had inexpertly shaved himself for the first time, pieces of tissue sealing the magically created cuts in my skin.

Once I had done my prep that night, I sat at one of the tables in the common room and wrote my last letter home, then when supper was finished, I nipped out to the owlery to send it, returning just in time for curfew. After that, I went to bed and lay awake until two o'clock in the morning before getting up and heading towards the girl's bathroom on the third floor, thanking Merlin once I got there that I had met nobody along the way.

"Ooh, it's the girl disguised as a boy!" Moaning Myrtle exclaimed as I entered the room. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Myrtle, hush!" I said, panicking. "If you do, I promise you'll have my company for the rest of your afterlife."

With that, I sat in one of the cubicles and opened the straight razor, which I had put in the pouch on my belt, and proceed to cut my wrists, first the left one, and then the right. I watched the crimson flowing from the vertical wounds up the insides of my forearms until everything faded away and I found peace at last. My last conscious thought was regret that I would only ever have had one Yule Ball with Harry Potter, the boy whom I had tried to put off when I was eleven by repeating my father's opinion of Rubeus Hagrid - who was accompanying him on his first trip to Diagon Alley, and whom I had thereafter successfully ignored before his invitation to the second event of the Triwizard Tournament. I would also never see if he won.

✱   ✱   ✱

I don't know why I never saw her before that day in early July when I was thirteen, I only remember glancing towards another table in the Great Hall for some reason, then instantly becoming entranced by a girl with the most stunning grey eyes.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Who do you mean, Harry?" Hermione enquired in response.

"The blonde haired beauty sitting between the two lumps on the Slytherin table. She's gorgeous!"

"Mate, that's not a girl, that's a freak."

"So am I. Maybe she'll want to meet someone else who knows what it's like to be called that word."

"But mate, it's _Malfoy_!"

"Well, at least I know her surname now. Do either of you know her first name?"

It was Hermione who answered my question. "Draco, but he- she, I mean, prefers to be called Demeter."

"How do you know _that_?" Ron demanded.

"Don't you remember the name that was called out before he- she went over to the Sorting Stool?"

"I don't remember anything from our first year except us three getting sorted into Gryffindor and that bloody giant chess set."

" _Honestly_ , Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Well, I remember getting in trouble with Filch that time because we got lost and he thought we were trying to go somewhere we shouldn't."

"Oh, yeah! I remember that too, now. He thought we were trying to see Fluffy, as if anyone would _want_ to see that great brute! Hagrid's welcome to it, if you ask me."

Having successfully steered the conversation onto a safer topic, I decided to muse on the mystery of my Ice Queen later.

"Harry, you're quiet," Hermione said, once we had finished prep and Ron had gone to the Quidditch pitch to throw a Quaffle around with the twins and Ginny.

"I'm thinking about how to let Demeter know how I feel about her, but with her being in a different house, there's no chance of _that_ ever happening."

"I can help you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I may not like breaking the rules, but there _are_ some things even I'd do in the cause of true love. If you write a letter to Malfoy, I'll try and sneak it onto her bed if she's sleeping in the Slytherin dorm. The house-elves can help if I can't do it."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a lifesaver!"

With that, I gave my best friend a hug, then dashed off to my own dorm so I could write my letter.

Over the next several months, including the summer holidays, my relationship with Demeter blossomed until the point where my name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire, after which she was one of the few who believed that I had not put my name into it, her faith in the Age Line as steadfast as Hermione's.

"Well, it just stands to reason, doesn't it?" Hermione once heard her saying to Parkinson and Bulstrode, her two best friends, in one of the girls bathrooms. "Look at what happened to the Weasley twins when _they_ tried to cross the Age Line, and they're older than Potter. Then, even if he got someone else to put his name in, Diggory's name got spat out before his, which should have dropped his chances to nothing. No, someone else used powerful magic on the Goblet, then put Potter's name in without his knowledge."

"What kind of magic do you think it was, Demeter?"

"I have no idea, even with all the dark magic my father has taught me."

The moment that the other girls had exited the bathroom, Hermione left the cubicle she was sitting in, then quickly washed her hands and dashed to find me so she could tell me what she had overheard.

"Don't you see what this means, Harry? Malfoy must love you as much as you love her if she has enough faith in you to defend you to other Slytherins!"

I nodded in response. I already knew as much.

Some more time passed, during which I tied for first place in the First Task with Viktor Krum, attended the Yule Ball with Demeter, and almost lost the Second Task by rescuing Gabrielle Delacour as well as my own hostage. Then, one night in the run up to the Third Task, I woke up because I was feeling very cold.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I could hear a girl saying, and I turned onto my back to see who it was.

"Myrtle? What are you doing here? Don't you prefer to be in the bathrooms?" I asked, my mind trying to catch up with the now conscious state of my body.

"Your girlfriend's in my bathroom and she's in great danger! Come on before she dies!"

Quickly, I wrote a note to Hermione, saying, _Meet me in the common room. It's urgent!!_ Then I sent Hedwig off with it before rapidly changing into my clothes and getting my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from my chest.

"What is it, Harry? Is there something wrong?"

I nodded. "Something's happened to Demeter and we have to get to her quickly!"

In an instant, Hermione joined me under the cloak, and we set off to the third floor girls bathroom, my stomach dropping to the floor at what I saw. Without heeding who might see me, I was out from under my cloak and straight into the cubicle where most of the blood seemed to be coming from, only to be faced with a strange boy around my age. Then his eyes flutttered half open and I knew that he- no, she, was my Demeter.

Once Hermione had healed the long vertical cuts on my girlfriend's forearms and forced two vials of blood replenishing potion from the first aid kit she carried down her throat, I asked, "What do think happened to Demeter?"

"You know how some people think she's a boy? That's because she's a girl who was born into a boy's body."

"I don't care, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever met!" I hissed sharply.

Hermione nodded in response and said, "I'm sure she'd thank you if she heard you saying that. Anyway, it seems as though someone has forced her through male puberty, which is probably what led to her suicide attempt. We'll have to get her to Madame Pomfrey for further treatment."

"No," Demeter said in a weak tenor quite unlike her normal dulcet tones. "It was Madame Pomfrey who did this as she and Uncle Severus held me down. Now I'm a freak and Harry will no longer want me."

"Oh, hush!" I scolded, gathering Demeter into my arms. "I understand what you're going through and we can fix this. Can't we, Hermione?"

My friend nodded. "I've been carrying out research into your problem for some time, and I think I've found the answer," she said.

"You would help me? But why?"

I answered simply, "Because you're my girlfriend."

"And I'm willing to help you because you're the girlfriend of one of my best friends," Hermione finished.

As tears began to trickle down Demeter's cheeks, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss them away despite her now very masculine features.

"We'll have to get Demeter out of here soon unless we want someone to find us," Hermione suddenly hissed.

"It might be too late," I replied as I checked the Marauder's Map and saw Professor Moody bearing down on us. "Quick, chuck us the cloak!"

I got up onto the toilet seat with Demeter and covered us both, then Hermione went and stood at a sink with her head down to pretend to be sleepwalking if Moody came in, but luckily, he passed the bathroom without seeming to so much as glance at the door.

"Okay, time to get out of here," Hermione said. "Room of Requirement?"

"Room of Requirement," I agreed, then I hoisted the once again unconscious Demeter over my shoulder, since she was now too heavy for me to carry her normally, then once Hermione had covered us all with the Cloak of Invisibility, we headed for the seventh floor.

Once we were all inside the Room of Requirement, which was laid out as a bedroom with an en suite bathroom, Hermione cast a spell to retard Demeter's male puberty, gave me a quick hug, and then left us alone for the night. After transfiguring my girlfriend's robes into a nightgown and my own into pyjamas, I laid down beside her in the double four poster bed and gathered her into my arms, resolving to speak to Dumbledore when I awoke in the morning.

✱   ✱   ✱

When young Harry came to see me one morning in early June, I smiled, anticipating that he was going to tell me something about the Triwizard Tournament, into which he had unwilliingly been entered. However, once he had spoken his first sentence, I lost my smile and leaned forwards to listen more carefully. Once the boy had finished what he had to say, I dismissed him with a promise to look into the matter, then went straight to the fireplace.

At lunch later the same day, I waited until every student was in the Great Hall as well as the staff, then picked up my half empty goblet and tapped on it until everyone had fallen silent and all their attentions were on me. At this point, I made an announcement.

"It has come to my attention that a Hogwarts student, who was extremely unhappy with the body she had been born into, was forced through male puberty the night before last. As a result of this, she unfortunately made an attempt on her own life, so as a result, the responsible parties will now be arrested. Thank you for your attention."

I sat back down, and at this signal, aurors entered the Great Hall and apprehended Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey, causing a great buzz of gossip to rise from the four house tables. My most precious student looked up to give me a small smile and a nod, then quickly turned his concentration back to his food, obviously determined not to feed the rumour mill. I just hoped that Miss Malfoy was able to make a full recovery after what she had been put through.

✱   ✱   ✱

I sat up in the bed as my Harry and his muggleborn friend burst through the door of the Room of Requirement, saying, "We did it! Harry talked to Professor Dumbledore, and now Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey have both been arrested for what they did to you!"

"Really?" I was unable to believe my ears.

"Ask anyone in the school, love. They were all there in the Great Hall when it happened," Harry stated.

His friend, Hermione, nodded in agreement as she added, "I think Professor Dumbledore did that deliberately so there would be no lack of witnesses and everyone would get a warning of what will happen to anyone who casts any spell on a student without their permission."

"Not that Ron seemed to care. He asked if 'that gender crossed freak' was dead."

Hermione snickered, adding, "That was the first time I've ever cast the Memory Charm on someone."

I laughed myself, thankful that Harry had at least one good friend willing to stick up for me.

Just then, Hermione took a phial from her bag and handed it to me, saying, "Here, Demeter, this is the potion that will reverse your puberty. I finally finished brewing it just before we got here, but it should still be potent enough to have full efficacy."

I uncorked the phial and swallowed the surprisingly nearly pleasant liquid within, then after several minutes, I once again had the body of a young boy but taller.

"How long will this last?" I asked, replacing the cork in the small bottle.

"At least several weeks, but we won't need that long. Now get some rest, then Harry and I will be back once lessons are over for the day."

I nodded and lay back, then wished for something to do. No sooner had I done so than a bookcase appeared, and as I got up to make a selection, I noticed for the first time that I was wearing a nightgown rather than pyjamas. Clearly, Harry had been capable of seeing me for who I am even with the state I was in the previous night, and my gratitude towards him knew no bounds.

I was about a quarter of the way through _The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha_ when Harry and Hermione finally came back, and I looked up to ask a question.

"Who regrew my hair?"

"Harry asked me to do it since I know more magic than he does, and we also manged to retrieve your ribbons and clips from the bin in the Infirmary."

I thanked them both and restored my hair to its usual style, then Hermione gave me another phial full of potion.

"Don't drink that one until you're ready to go to bed. It's to change your genitals and reproductive organs, and the process might be quite painful. It might be better if Harry stays the night with you again."

Once Hermione was gone, Harry and I got ready for bed, and after we had both climbed in, he held me as the changes began. I was unable to help wincing throughout my inguinal canals reopening and my testicles retreating up them, then I mercifully knew nothing more until I woke up the next morning, finally a complete girl.

✱   ✱   ✱

I was startled awake by jostling movement of the bed I was in, then after I had opened my eyes, I watched in amusement as Demeter excitedly lifted her nightgown to examine her new form in the mirror.

"Look!" she said, turning towards me. "Isn't it perfect?"

"Not quite," I replied, causing her face to fall until I added, "Just puberty to go through next, then you will be perfection herself."

Demeter dropped her nightgown and dashed over, flinging her little girl's body onto me and kissing me enthusiastically all over my face.

"And it's all thanks to you!"

"What? Did Hermione have nothing to do with it?"

"Well, yes, of course she did, but she might not have if you weren't my boyfriend."

"Oh, I think she would have. She has more of a saving people thing than Zabini accused me of last year."

"Oh well, he's just stupid like all boys."

" _All_ boys?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Except for you, of course, silly!" Demeter giggled. Then she asked, "So when will Hermione be able to help me start puberty?"

"Any time you like, really, since it's the weekend. But let's have breakfast first."

At my call, Dobby was within the Room of Requirement, and Demeter and I were soon hungrily eating kedgeree and toast. Not long after we had finished and the trays had vanished again, the door opened and Hermione came in.

"Hello, Harry, Demeter. Are you ready or do you need more time?" 

"I think she's more than ready!" I laughed.

"Yes, I am!" Demeter agreed. "So, do I have to take another potion?"

"No, not this time. This time I'm going to use a spell that was originally meant to quickly ripen out of season fruits and vegetables, but which I adapted for use on animals. Since we're part of the animal kingdom, it should also work on you."

Demeter got back on the bed and lay down, then Hermione spoke a short incantation and made a couple of complicated wand movements before softly saying, "We should get out of here. Demeter's probably got a few years of PMS to catch up on all at once, and that's never safe."

Hermione and I left the Room of Requirement, then went a short way down the seventh floor corrridor to conceal ourselves in an alcove and wait.

✱   ✱   ✱

Once Harry and Hermione had left the room, my breasts and pubic hair began to grow. Then, when I had a pair of respectable looking mounds that I wouldn't mind baring in the Quidditch changing room, I experienced a strange wetness between my legs, and upon having a look, not only discovered a hole there that felt strangely good when I touched it, but also saw a few spots of blood on my nightgown. After this, my breasts got bigger still, then I was bleeding from the strange hole.

"Harry! Harry! I'm bleeding to death!"

The door of the room burst open, then Hermione was at my side, telling me, "Demeter, it's all right! It's just your first period. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before, but I just assumed you would know about it."

I shook my head. "My parents only ever explained male puberty to me, and I had no way of finding out about female puberty without raising suspicion. How long will I bleed?"

"Well, you might bleed very heavily for two days or very lightly for seven. Three to five days is the average though. This will continue every month until your ovaries run out of eggs to release. I can't say when that will be precisely."

"So now I'm like other girls?"

"You are like other _fourteen-year-old_ girls. Well, fifteen soon, if I remember correctly."

"Tomorrow," I confirmed, ducking my head shyly.

"And I have the best ever present for you," Harry murmured in my ear.

"Whereas I have something for you now," Hermione added.

Once I had showered and was wearing the strange garment with the pad to soak up my menstrual flow in it beneath my robes, I felt ready to face the world again, and Harry and Hermione accompanied me to the Great Hall after first warning me that Madame Pomfrey was back in her usual job.

"It seems that Professor Snape fooled her into thinking there was something wrong with your gender presentation," my boyfriend explained. "It all came out under Veritaserum."

Once we entered the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey came up to me and said, "I must apologise, Dra- Miss Malfoy. Had I known your issue was gender dysphoria and not gender confusion, I would have tried to help in an entirely different way." Then she frowned and added, "The last time I saw you, you had the features of a young man. How...?"

"I had some help from my _real_ friends," I said in a breezy manner. "Good day."

"One more thing, Miss Malfoy. Could you inform me of your preferred given name so that I may alter your records?"

"It's the name I responded to at my sorting, Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonangall can tell you what that was if you still can't recall it."

With that, I walked away, glad that the mediwitch was finally prepared to accept me for who I am, but not yet ready to forgive her.

For the rest of that day, I settled back into my normal routine, then on the morning of the next, Harry presented me with a large parcel within which was several pairs of the unusual garments that Hermione called 'knickers', several things with straps and cups made of a strange fabric, three nightgowns made of linen and silk lace, and a magical shaving kit. Holding up this latter item, I looked askance at Harry, who shrugged in an embarrassed manner.

"Some girls like to shave their legs and other parts of their bodies, but you don't have to. You'll always be beautiful to me, no matter what."

"I don't want to. I've done enough messing around with what nature gave me, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged again and said, "Well, it's there if you ever change your mind."

Later on, I got Hermione to teach me about the 'bras', as she said they were called. I had thought that a muggleborn girl might know about them, and luckily, I was correct. It felt rather good to have my breasts supported by the magically resizing underwear as I walked around Hogsmeade with Harry, but I was also glad to take the strange thing off at the end of the day. While it wasn't painful in any way, the sensation of it against my skin was very new. In my private suite later on, Harry and I spoke about the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, which would be held near the end of the month, the cause of Ron Weasley's Obliviation - as far as he knew, I had never been anything but a girl - and about our plans for the summer holidays.

"Well, I have to go back to the Dursleys for at least a couple of weeks, Demeter," Harry said. "But I could spend the rest of the time with you at Malfoy Manor if you really want me to."

"I _do_ want you to. I shall be able to drop my Glamour once you arrive."

With that, we said our goodnights and went to our separate rooms.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was around a fortnight into the summer holidays when my son came to me in my study and said, "Father, I've invited a friend home for the rest of the holidays, but before he arrives here, you must promise to do nothing that will harm him."

"Very well, Draco. I promise."

"No, I want you to swear it on your magic. _Please_ , Father."

"If I must." I pulled out my wand and said, "I swear on my magic that I will do nothing whatsoever to harm this mystery friend of yours."

"Thank you, Father. My friend is coming tomorrow, and the reason I thought you might hurt him is because of who he is."

"Why? Who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend."

After dropping that devastating bombshell, my son left the room with more than his usual grace, and I sat heavily in my chair. While other boys were all right for stress relief, Draco being in a relationship with one meant that he was homosexual, which would be disastrous for the Malfoy name.

The next morning, when the bell announcing arrivals by Floo rang, Draco fairly skipped from the sitting room like a schoolgirl high on Firewhiskey-laced Cauldron Cakes, and I took a moment to put my head in my hands, groaning. The boy was clearly one of those effeminate homosexuals, the worst possible kind to be. After this, I got up to follow my son, and entered the reception room just in time to see him lose height and ribbons and clips appear in his hair as he embraced Harry Potter, of all people. Then, when he turned around to face me, a young woman had taken his place.

"This is who I truly am, Father," the girl said. "This is who I've always been if you had just allowed it, but no, the Malfoy Heir has to be a boy and there are no exceptions. Well, I'm sorry, but we can't have our own way all the time, as you've often told me."

My son- no, daughter, embraced Potter again and said, "Thank you for getting here so quickly. I think I'd have lost my mind if I'd had to be disguised as a boy much longer."

"H-how?" I was unable to help stuttering.

"Oh, that's simple. My Glamour was keyed to Harry so it faded the moment I came into contact with him."

"No, I meant..." I gestured helplessly at my child's feminine form.

"Demeter was so unhappy in her male body that my friend and I helped her change it, Mr. Malfoy," Potter replied. At least I now knew my daughter's name.

"And we made sure it's irreversible," Demeter added. "So don't even try."

However, I was actually thinking of how to inform the Dark Lord of the whereabouts of Potter without losing my magic. Then I sighed and gave it up as a bad job since even had I been able to do such, it would surely destroy my daughter's happiness, and no reasonable father wishes to do _that_ to his child. Just then, I was stricken with guilt when I realised that I had probably already made Demeter unhappy on each occasion that I corrected muggle parents when they called her a sweet little girl, and Narcissa, her mother, would surely not have helped when she told her not to be silly every time she asserted that she was not a boy. At that moment, although I am by no means a man for crying, silent tears began to flow down my cheeks. Yes, my wife and I would protect Potter, if only to make up to Demeter for all we had done to her in her life thus far.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
